Water conducting household appliances need to admit water into the interior of the appliance and maintain operating conditions of the interior of the appliance at certain acceptable levels. For example, pressure in the interior of the appliance may have a maximum acceptable level and admitting pressurized water could potentially exceed the maximum acceptable pressure level. In a similar manner, heat generated inside the appliance may cause a pressure increase, e.g., by way of water turning into steam or heating gas in the interior.